Damping systems that effectively damp vibrations in rotating structures, such as rotor systems in a gas turbine engines or other rotating machinery, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.